sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Lupus
Anatomy/Biology Types: * Lupusenlin: Darker hides and fur to absorb heat. * Lupushan: Tougher hides and fur, made resistant to high heat sources. * Lupushui: Sleek/smoother and paler hides to reflect some light and heat, very little fur. Description: Larger than an average human, these creatures possess a face that resembles that of a wolf. They have digitigrade legs, longer arms that extend into clawed digits, and a tail for balance while running or walking. The Lupus have very high-density bone structures to support their weight, shape, and movement. While the Lupus are covered in extremely thick and durable hides, the outermost layers of fur also act as an additional layer of protection or a way to read the upcoming forecast with sensitive tips on each strand of hair. While able to stand completely upright as biped beings, the majority of Lupus prefer to remain hunched due to being more comfortable and giving them an easier time to drop down on all fours for improved mobility. Diet: Carnivorous, including fish. Male Average Height: 6' 6" (198.12cm) Average Weight: 315 lbs (142.88kg) Average Build: Bulky/Muscular Coloration: Paler colors underneath their hide (black, grey, white, brown, beige). Average Lifespan: 25 Lycan Years (Approx. 175 Earth years) Female Average Height: 6' 2" (187.96cm) Average Weight: 260 lbs (117.93kg) Average Build: Lean/Muscular Coloration: See Male coloration. Average Lifespan: 30 Lycan Years (Approx. 210 Earth Years) Extra: Enhanced vision at night and heightened senses of sound and smell. Politics System: Centralized monarchy Values: Family, Tradition, Religion Religion: Garousim (created by Sheh'garou, philosopher of the Lupus during the Bhoman Era) Settlements/Colonies: The star system of Lyca consists of three worlds; Lycan, Olympa, and Moshiga, each consisting of two moons. These worlds have significantly different climates. The planet Lycan is lush with forests and waterfalls, allowing the Lupus to grow an economy based on crops and living within nature itself. Home to the first Lupus, Lycan comes with its own threats, varying from creatures far more dangerous and threatening than the Lupus. Every tradition began here, even the revelation of Garouism. Sheh'garou had kept a written journal, documenting every aspect of his journey across Lycan. Spiritual and emotional journeys made him realize that there is far more to the Lupus than what is understood. Sheh'garou created the language the Lupus use, communicating with body language, gestures, grunts, and growls. Sheh'garou, along with a few others, created the Deg'ma'ser, "The Wild Prowl". It is a series of selfless acts during pilgrimage. Spiritual awakening being one of many tasks, the Lupus are to "keep their spirits open" at all times, according to Sheh'garou. Olympa (discovered 5,500 years ago) is mostly mountainous and volcanic. The very air is toxic, and nearly uninhabitable by the Lupus. One daring scientist and theorist, Erlong Baimi, discovered a way to reduce the toxicity of the air on Olympa for his fellow Lupus. Taking a full research team with some supplies from Lycan, Erlong Baimi attempted to try and naturally terraform Olympa into an agriculturally similar Lycan using imported plant life. This very act was added to the Deg'ma'ser to symbolize new life coming into the world both literally and spiritually. As for the world of Moshiga and being a polar opposite of its sister planet Olympia, it is a world covered in vast seas and flat islands. Due to having two moons, the tides cause the currents to be too dangerous to even go along the shores. Underwater life and food supply thrive and reproduce at a surprising rate. During the Age of the Fang (90 MYA), J'uula Hirya took a deep dive during a high tide, taking advantage of the rising current to retrieve as many sea creatures as she could so the rest of her tribe could survive the next few days. J'uula was later regarded as "Goddess of the Deep", and her deep dive turned into a challenge during the Deg'ma'ser. Off every official record is the world of Lykos. A barren world of nothing but ice, criminals of the Lupus are exiled here to live out their sentences, which are more often than not a life sentence. These Lupus are never spoken about. Diplomacy: Federation of Sidemore Age of Spacefaring Civilization: The Lupus only discovered space travel nearly a million years ago due to the Dom'Kavash attacks within the galaxy. Although their technology is somewhat advanced, they were, unknowingly, far behind most other technological races, building clunkier and heavier ships made for durability that could survive some of the Dom'Kavash assaults. Within those six thousand years, the Lupus were only able to claim and maintain three worlds. After the Dom'Kavash were driven away by the Convent and humanity, the Lupus took to the stars, freely exploring and becoming a daring race, taking up piracy. Even among the stars, their natural need for battle does not know discrimination even amongst themselves. Technology Military: Only the elite, most superior of the Lupus are selected and drafted into their military ranks. Most Lupus are raised learning how to fight both naturally and with weapons ranging from various types of vibroblades, kinetic bow and arrow, and even plasma armaments. Positions are gained during the month of the Shadow Moon (Earth's "new moon" phase). The Lupus military are the only ones to possess stealth technology on their ships, making ambushes nearly flawless. Civilian/Public: General technology made available to the public include Virtual Intelligence, ground craft, limited neural links for constructional purposes, and basic powered armor for port security. Overview: With solar and lunar-based technology and self-sustaining economic structures, the Lupus are able to focus more on expanding and exploring more of their system, colonizing wherever they can while allowing automated intelligence and machinery to maintain their worlds. Racial Information Traditions: The Lupus have many traditions, dating back more than ten thousand years ago to the origin of Deg'ma'ser. During the Deg'ma'ser, the Lupus are to select three warriors from each tribe or clan, armed with a vibroblade (sword and polearm), kinetic bow and arrow, and a shield and flag to designate which tribe they represent. All participating Lupus are given a list of the same tasks to complete. Whomever completes the most are granted a boon with the goddess Shi'ba, who is claimed to be the first mother that sparked the Deg'ma'ser. Conflicts/Issues: Aside from civil warring, the Lupus are notorious for acts of piracy, attacking anything they deem a "worthy" target. Relevant History: About 160 MYA, the Lupus were highly tribal, staying within their system with barbaric means of survival and no means of space travel. A rogue alien cruiser crash-landed on Lycan, 60 million years later during the Lupus' "Age of Steel", jump-starting their technological advancement and a mild understanding of engineering. With only the destroyed, unknown alien ship to reverse engineer and study, they fell behind any other race who had already discovered a way of traveling among the stars. Racial Abilities * Feral Rage: Allows the Lupus to ignore all pain temporarily, growing significantly stronger and faster. In all this, they lose all ability of control as they see enemy and ally alike, going through anyone in their current path. Category:Playable Race